Conventional fuse arrays for vehicle electrical system components, such as fuse array 120 illustrated in FIG. 9, typically have a single discrete circuit for current to flow through. Battery power, or B+ power as it is also known, is provided to the fuse array 120 by a low voltage battery (not shown) via battery power terminal 122. Current associated with the B+ power flows within a conductive bus bar 124 and then branches out via individual fuses (not shown), which are separately connected to a junction box terminal 128 and several high current terminals 130. The junction box terminal 128 connects the fuse array 120 to a bus bar 140, which in turn is connected to a downstream component in the form of a junction box (not shown). The high current terminals 130 connect the fuse array 120 to various high current devices in the vehicle electrical system. Skilled artisans will appreciate that the current paths within the fuse array 120 are protected from current surges by the different individual fuses, but that the fuse array only has a single discrete circuit.
Some vehicles, like certain start-stop vehicles, have two separate batteries where each battery separately provides B+ power to the vehicle electrical system. For multiple battery applications like this, it may be desirable to provide a single fuse array that includes multiple discrete circuits so that B+ power can be provided from both batteries to the components of choice through a single fusible component.